Disgraced
by dw77
Summary: Being separated from Nunnally and Suzaku during the war in Japan, Lelouch is pulled into C's world by an aspect of the gods who make's it his business to help interesting people, this aspect of the gods of C's world grants Lelouch a protocode and leaves it up to him to develop his powers; this sets the stage for the rise of the Shadow Prince once Lelouch returns to Britannia.
1. An Unexpected Event

A/N: yes the beginning takes cues from Dishonored but beyond the mark I am testing the waters with this concept here I just had to write this at least after completing Dishonored;

* * *

Lelouch awakened from his slumber. A feeling of unease permeated the air as he looked around the room in the destroyed building in which he had spent the night; the night that followed the day in which he saw his best friend and sister die in a Britannian airstrike. He stumbled to the door following the song of some spectral choir, as he opened the door of his room and was stunned.

A series of islands extended into an infinite and cloud filled space, above it all a gas giant planet swirled almost as if it were an eye observing the impossible landscape below it.

"Greetings, Lelouch." a voice announced.

"Who said that? Where are you?" Lelouch asked, refusing to show his fear.

Just then, a well-dressed gentleman with eyes the same color as the gas giant materialized in front of Lelouch Vi Britannia.

"I am an aspect of what you might call... God." the man announced.

"What do you want with me?" Lelouch asked worried about what was going to happen before he realized something "Wait... God? Can I see Nunnally? Is she here?"

"No young man; your sister has not joined me nor has your friend, and before you ask I brought you here because you are destined to play a big role in shaping the future of this world. That combined with who you are makes you very... interesting..." the manifestation before him said "That being the case I bequeath you with my mark." With this the manifestation gestured toward Lelouch's left hand and Lelouch felt horrible pain stemming from his very soul as the outline of the Sigil of a bird taking flight inscribed itself upon the back of his hand. Once that was done the apparition spoke once again "Use the power I have just given you to find me Lelouch"

The apparition before him dissolved and Lelouch watched astonished as the floating islands rearranged themselves before him; forming a path off into the cloud shrouded distance. He hesitantly walked up to the edge of the Island he stood on and looked at the next; he tried several methods to try to activate the power when he finally thought '_I can't jump that distance... He told me to use this power to find him... but how am I supposed to use it when he didn't tell me how? I just want to go..._' and as Lelouch thought those last few words he noticed the very place he was looking at was glowing red '_There?' _he finished the thought and found himself disoriented he quickly looked around and found that he had teleported to the next island. With this a grin crossed his face before he started using this new power to jump between the islands.

It wasn't long before he came to an Island that showed a scene he hoped he would never have to see outside of his nightmares again; his mother's body sprawled on the stairs shielding Nunnally from the hail of bullets that took her life. Lelouch nearly broke down seeing this but bolted to the next Island instead. After a few more jumps Lelouch paused for a second only to hear the voice of the apparition again.

"I'm glad to see that you have figured out how to use the power I gave you, Lelouch; I have one more thing to give you before you return to your world." with that the apparition gestured to Lelouch's right hand and Lelouch steeled himself for more pain but instead felt a ring materialize around his finger. "Listen to this to find that which bears my mark."

Lelouch brought the ring which bore a single midnight gem up to his ear only to hear an eldritch whispering but suddenly he knew exactly where there was an object which bore the mark that was now on his hand, with this information Lelouch made a few more jumps in the direction before coming to a stop stunned by the scene he saw, a frozen image of Suzaku struggling against two attackers while a third was escaping with a struggling Nunnally slung over his shoulder; all of this activity being watched by a young boy with impossibly long blond hair frozen in the middle of a laugh. Seeing this Lelouch saw red and charged at the man treating his sister like that only to pass through the image as though it wasn't even there, after a moment of confusion Lelouch realized that it was only an image and he realized that it was merely an image of what happened to his dear sister and to Suzaku. With this knowledge he pushed down his anger and studied the scene looking for any clue to the attackers, unfortunately all of the attackers had a mask on... except for that one boy noticing this Lelouch memorized the boy's appearance before returning to his quest; upon finding what appeared to be a small altar grabbed a small artifact from the altar that bore the symbol he now had inscribed on his hand only for the apparition to appear before him yet again.

"Lelouch, use the gifts I have given you, find your sister and change the path that the world is on, for better or for worse the choice is yours."

* * *

Lelouch suddenly awoke in the room that he went to sleep in the night before "So it was only a dream..." he said to no-one in particular before he rose to a sitting position and casually glanced at his hand only to see an empty bird sigil emblazoned upon it. _'It... It was real? then... Then that means Nunnally is still alive!'_ he tried teleporting across the room and to his great delight he was able to do so without any problems at all. He sat for a moment trying to figure out what he should do next when he heard the unmistakable sound of his sister Cornelia calling out for him and Nunnally and the sound was getting closer he took a few minutes and almost decided against revealing himself to Cornelia '_No my best chance of finding Nunnally is if I go with her, If I have Britannia's resources at my disposal then I have a better chance of finding her.' _So as reluctant as he was to do so he quickly found a black glove in the dresser of the abandoned room to cover the sigil on his hand before teleporting to the ground outside, he only had to wait for a moment before a purple Glasgow appeared off in the direction of his elder half sister's voice was echoing from.

* * *

Rounding the street corner it only took Cornelia's fact-sphere a second to highlight the diminutive form of her little brother waving his arms frantically and zoom in on the sight which nearly brought Cornelia to tears. If Lelouch was here she hadn't failed she could still protect him and knowing her little brother Lelouch probably had Nunnally with him, Cornelia could still protect both of them she wouldn't fail them again. With an uncharacteristic cry of joy Cornelia screamed his name before bringing her hulking machine to a stop before him. Jumping out of her now kneeling Glasgow Cornelia quickly rushed to her little brother quickly checking him for injuries fussing over him much like a mother hen.

"Are you alright Lelouch? Are you hurt anywhere?"

"I'm Okay Sister..." Lelouch trailed off but Cornelia was too happy to notice

"Thank God... where's Nunnally?" she asked before feeling dread come over her because of the expression on her younger sibling's face

"I-I... I don't know..." Lelouch said tears flowing out of his eyes

"WHAT?" Cornelia couldn't believe her ears

"I SAID I DON"T KNOW... I left her with Suzaku Kururugi when I went to go relive myself; Next thing I know half the city block is flattened by a Britannian airstrike!" His tears flowing like a river from his eyes as Cornelia fought hers back her own countrymen may have killed Nunnally.

"Lelouch..." Cornelia Said before hugging her little brother tightly

"Cornelia..." Lelouch said sniffling "Will you help me find Nunnally?"

Her response was automatic "Of course I will Lelouch."

Hearing this Lelouch hugged her back thanking her softly.

* * *

Several weeks passed while Lelouch and Cornelia continued to search for Nunnally enlisting the help of a large portion of the Britannian military to help in the search but finding no trace. Eventually Charles Zi Britannia ordered Cornelia to bring Lelouch back to Pendragon personally. As the Jet landed at the private royal airport Lelouch noticed a large number of vehicles gathered in the parking lot and knew what was coming.

As he and his elder sister disembarked they were greeted by a mix of welcoming and unwelcoming siblings, those counted among the former were Schneizel, Euphemia, Clovis and Odysseus, who were happy that at least one of their siblings had survived the hell in Japan, among the latter were Guenevere, Carine, Castor and Pollux all of whom had neutral expressions on at best.

As he was bowled over by the flying blur of pink known as Euphemia Lelouch focused more on his closer siblings as they fussed over him or in the case of Schneizel watched with a barely visible smile on his lips.

Once all the pleasantries were exchanged between them Lelouch and his closer siblings all went to depart for a Limousine that had been chosen for the occasion to hold the six of them and bring them back to the Imperial palace where Lelouch would have to confront their father and ask to be reinstated as the eleventh Prince.

As they walked to the limousine Carine couldn't help herself "So the weakling survived"

Hearing this Lelouch tensed but Cornelia put her hand on his shoulder "Its not worth it" she assured him.

Compounding the insult Castor commented; "Now sister be nice he is after all the only piece of trash still polluting the bloodline."

That comment pushed Lelouch too far, they could insult him all they liked but he would not tolerate them insulting Nunnally; he whipped around and teleported before Cornelia could react to stop him.

Jumping the fifty meters between the two groups instantaneously Lelouch appeared before the offending siblings with a wrathful expression "Say that to my face." was all he said, the combination of all of this caused them all to jump and fall backwards in a mixture of surprise and fear, trip over themselves and each other land together in a sprawling heap only to hear the sibling that they considered little better than the dirt beneath their shoes [ass his judgement on them; "None of you are even worthy to shine my shoes." he turned and teleported back to the equally surprised but far more congenial siblings he had just left behind.

* * *

As he and the others piled into the Limousine Lelouch was certain of one thing above all else; he would find and rescue Nunnally even if he had to cast the world into darkness to do so.

* * *

A/N: well I hope you all enjoy this story its something I came up with while playing the game "Dishonored" that I picked up a couple days ago using giftcards. I just had to write this chapter. Please review, I'll actually be going into a theory about how the codes themselves developed.


	2. The Rise of the Shadow Prince

AN/So.. Chapter 2... it includes a timeskip

* * *

"The Former Eleventh Prince Lelouch Vi Britannia has arrived." The herald announced to the royal chamber

With that as the large doors at the end of the Imperial Throne Room opened revealing a young boy dressed in a black and silver version of the clothes the nobles had last seen him in, a direct contrast to the white and gold that were the colors of the emperor and of the empire itself. The outcast prince walked briskly to the middle of the pathway before starting to sweep into a graceful genuflect, much to the approval of the many Nobles, and some of the royals who hated his mother, at the spot that mere peasants would. However to the shock of all the outcast prince suddenly vanished, the audience chamber erupted with sound of surprise, before from mere meters in front of the emperor the voice of the outcast prince spoke, his voice loud, clear and cold "At your behest, I have returned; Your Majesty."

Had any of the gathered Nobility focused on the Emperor rather than the outcast prince and his mysterious stunt, they would have seen a sight that had not been seen in decades, as such Lelouch Vi Britannia was the only one who saw the expression of surprise flicker across the face of Charles Zi Britannia before he bent his head to show just enough respect and no more.

The throne room had never been so quiet before... Everyone in the room From the collected nobility to the former prince waited for the emperor to react to the bizarre events that had just transpired. The silence stretched on for several seconds as the Emperor's face remained passive.

Suddenly it was Lelouch's turn to be surprised as the emperor's voice rang out; "You have done well for yourself, my son. You have proven yourself stronger than any of your siblings, at the mere age of ten not only have you survived an active war zone, but it appears that you thrived in it, I expect you to put that new found ability of yours to good use... Rise and assume your title as the restored Eleventh Prince of Britannia, Lelouch."

As he rose from his kneeling position Lelouch was stunned, just as the nobles and his siblings were, by the expression that his father bore... one might even describe it as paternalistic pride...

* * *

Later that same day Charles spoke with his brother V.V. about Lelouch's little stunt to try to find out what form of Geass his son had acquired.

"So what is this new power my son so... unabashedly showed off today?" Charles asked once V.V. was done with his analysis, "I presume it works by altering the perception of time?"

"No; brother it doesn't." V.V. replied shocked at his own findings

"Then does it cast an illusion? Deceive the senses?" Charles asked with confusion, usually his first guess was right

"No... Charles... what your son did... **IF** it is a geass... then it is the _most powerful one to **ever** exist_."

"Wait..." Charles responded "What do you mean Vincent?"

"Charles..." V.V. swallowed before continuing "His power affected reality... whatever he did didn't touch your mind... it warped reality itself to his will. The only thing in any way comparable is the unnatural physical recovery of code bearers... and even that pales in comparison to what Lelouch did."

Charles actually took a step backwards while his mind went into overdrive planning what he could for the future. "Vincent. Keep Nunnally and that boy you captured with her safe, they may be... useful... in the future."

"And what of your son, Lelouch?" V.V. asked

"He is going to the military academy... with a _special_ focus on special operations."

* * *

Seven years After Lelouch had his title restored; in Japan:

* * *

"Dammit Kallen, Tamaki Both of you listen, We will not try to conduct a strike, we are ceasing any and all of our operations for the duration of Lelouch Vi Britannia's stay here in Japan!" Naoto exasperatedly tried telling his irritated little sister, as well as .

"Why Naoto, he's just another spoiled prince! He doesn't even keep a guard most of the time, if we get the chance I say we assassinate him!" Kallen tried desperately to convince her brother to see sense this was a perfect opportunity to get rid of not only a prince, but one of the big three contenders for the throne.

Ohgi spoke up "Kallen, I agree with Naoto completely on this one... there is a reason why he is known in the southern Pacific as _He Who Brings the Night _It would take an outright miracle to take him down."

"Wait... why is he called that?" Tamaki asked confused.

"Because through his efforts even the smallest resistance cells in Area 15 were found and wiped out... every single last member of a resistance cell in area 15 was found with their throats slashed open in their sleep. Do you know why he did that?" Naoto said

"Because he could?" she guessed figuring that he did it on a simple whim as the royals were want to do

"When he was asked he said he did it because otherwise Cornelia would have wiped the fifteens out completely for daring to harm princess Euphemia who was vacationing there."

"W-wait... so he..."

"Yes. He claims to have killed thousands of people to save millions." Ohgi responded,

"In what is now Area 18 he recently took out another army, at night, supposedly to prevent Cornelia from wiping out the civilians who had found shelter in the fort that was defended by that army. Lelouch Vi Britannia very well may be the most dangerous of the Royals."

* * *

"Brother!" Clovis exclaimed as Lelouch descended the ramp of the transport that brought him to japan. "Its good to see you again; you will remove that silly mask won't you?" he said as he gestured to the black skull mask Concealing Lelouch's face.

"I'm sorry Clovis but you do know how much I value keeping my appearance secret." Lelouch responded

"So Lelouch why have you come all the way here to Area Eleven? Knowing you it isn't for a conjugal visit"

Smirking behind his mask Lelouch walked up to his brother before whispering in his ear. "I've decided to finish high school here, brother, and the Ashfords are grateful for the business. I also plan to try to find any evidence I can pertaining to what happened to Nunnally. Integrating myself with the common people of this Area should help me do that."

At the mention of their missing sister Clovis's happy expression disappeared to be replaced with a much more somber one. "You have full access to everything I have found in my search for her Lelouch, I wish you the best of luck in finding her."

* * *

That night it was announced to the residents of Area 11 that the "Black Prince" Lelouch Vi Britannia would be vacationing in Area eleven for an undetermined length of time after his conquest Area 17 and his assistance of Cornelia in establishing Area 18. The next evening Lelouch paid a visit to Shinjuku, the last place that he saw both Suzaku and Nunnally.

* * *

"But Naoto he's right there! I can kill him!" Tamaki whispered as he and the rest of their little resistance group hid in the ruins of the old Shinjuku police department.

"No Tamaki don't!" Naoto hissed

"I'm taking the shot!" Tamaki yelled as he jumped up to fire his rifle only for Lelouch Vi Britannia to suddenly disappear from sight.  
a second later Tamaki felt it; A cold steel blade pressed up against his throat, ready to end his life in an instant.

"Now now, little boys shouldn't play with guns, or else they might get hurt" Lelouch said.

The rest of the small terrorist group stood up in alarm not even raising their guns at first before realizing their mistake as Tamaki dumbly shouted "Are you calling me a Kid!" However even Tamaki was smart enough to shut up when Lelouch pressed the blade into his skin just hard enough to draw blood.

"Yes I am; because only a kid would be stupid enough to shout that he's 'Taking the shot' so loud the emperor probably heard it all the way back in Pendragon instead of actually using the weapon."

"As for the rest of you it is a small miracle that you managed to survive at all with this man on your team; I would be doing you all a favor by eliminating him."

"No! Don't!" One of the members of the cell cried out

"Looks like your friends actually care about you 'Little Boy' so I think I'll just take this." he said as he ripped the gun out of Tamkai's loose grip and disappearing again. Suddenly he revealed himself behind Naoto, terrifying the leader of the Shinjuku resistance with the sound of his voice; "From your demeanor I presume that you are the leader of this little group, I'll let you and your group go this time, but take heed of my advice you should only fight to defend, never to cause harm; do this and I won't hunt you and your little group down, and don't get in the way of me when I am hunting for evidence, this is your only warning" When he finished he disappeared without leaving a trace.

After a long moment of silence Kallen spoke "What the hell just happened?"

"I think he decided to spare us..." Naoto said as he hugged his shell-shocked sister in relief.

* * *

Standing in the window of a nearby ruin Lelouch watched the small terrorist group he had spared make a break for it scattering all over the ghetto before thinking out loud "I hope that they are not foolish enough to waste this chance I gave them, though I do tire of playing the part of the villain so often. Well that'll change soon enough I'll have another role to play for a while at least." he said before continuing to the still standing ruins of the apartments where he had left Nunnally and Suzaku all those years ago.

* * *

A few days after that incident the sickly heiress Kallen Stadtfeld returned to school; she was in the middle of her English course when the teacher was pulled aside by principal Ashford for a quick talk before entering with a new student who had messy short black hair and purple eyes.

"Class it seems a new student will be joining us today; his name i..." the teacher started before the new kid interrupted him.

"Hello my name is Lelouch Lamperouge, I have just recently moved here from the homeland, I hope that we can have an... enjoyable school year together." he finished with a smile that made most of the girls in the class swoon, while Kallen thought '_great another stuck up Britannian Brat_' across the room Shirley was having different thoughts entirely, and as the teacher gestured for Lelouch to take the seat next to her she couldn't resist asking the question that crossed her mind "Were you named after the prince?"

"I don't know, I never thought about it before" Lelouch lied so smoothly and effortlessly that no one in the room caught his lie as he settled into his chair next to Shirley and in front of Kallen.

* * *

A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I just wrote it as it came to me honestly... I have a general Idea of where I want to go but no p aslan to how to get there... So I am just writing as it comes to me... Please review.


	3. Reduced Earth

Over the course of the ensuing weeks the media reported various sightings of the infamous shadow prince all across Area Eleven seemingly holding to this being his vacation, Lelouch of course found this humorous since he had yet to leave the Tokyo concession, so far whis three fortnights as a student had been a... relaxing experience, even with Milly creating the position of 'Student Council Vice President' a mere week into his stay and bequeathed him with the title as though he were being given the title of duke. In the end it turned out to be little more than an excuse on her part to order him around whenever she pleased.

Still that would have been tolerable if he didn't have almost all of the female population of the academy chasing him around campus, and worse yet he couldn't use his powers to escape most of the time, so he had to try to avoid being seen and when that failed... run.

What really bugged him was the fact that at the moment the phrase 'no good deed goes unpunished' had never seemed more apropos as he watched the girl, Shirley, that he had saved last week regale another of their classmates '_What's her name... oh right Kallen Stadtfeld'_ with the story.

* * *

"I fail to see what is so special about that spoiled rich kid." Kallen told Shirley the day that she got back after having been out 'sick' the previous week.

"No Kallen, you've got him all wrong! He's not a spoiled rich kid, he saved me last week!" Shirley cried in exasperation

"What? Did he give you his notes to study from for a test?" Kallen asked not expecting anything special.

"No! He saved me from being raped and killed!" Shirley exclaimed

"What! I can't believe it." Kallen said out of sheer surprise '_How did that skinny stick save Shirley from being raped?'_

_"_It's true! I was out shopping when this guy grabbed me while I was on my way home and pulled me into the back of an alley gagging me with one of his grimy hands, while groping me with the other" Shirley said shuddering "Just as the brute forced me to the ground and tore off my skirt, Lelouch appeared out of nowhere and swung a pipe right at the brute's head knocking him out cold!"

"Wait Lelouch did that!"

"Yeah after that he called the police and stayed with me until they carted the rapist away, It turns out that Lelouch saved me from that serial rapist who has been raping and killing girls across the concession! If he hadn't intervened I wouldn't be here today! And you know what he said when I asked him why he saved me?"

"No what?" Kallen asked, it seemed that there was more to Lelouch Lamperouge than first met the eye.

"He told me that he saved me because he was able to, that it was the responsibility of those who can act to protect those who cannot protect themselves, He told me that he helped me because I needed it and he was in a position to do so."

Off to the side Lelouch thought '_I don't need another fangirl Shirley...'_ But the prince was caught off guard by Kal;en's response, rather than getting a variation 'That's so cool' or 'he's so brave'...

"You do know that it means he did it because it was the right thing to do not because he has any special interest in you; right Shirley?... Shirley? Earth to Shirley..." Kallen said as she waved her hand in front of the stunned girl

'_So Shirley that thought never once crossed your mind eh?' _Lelouch thought only to be surprised as Shirley came out of her stupor and cried in an accusatory tone: "Oh no Kallen don't tell me you're interested in Lulu too!"

'_Lulu? where did that come from' _Lelouch thought mortified as Kallen went to defend herself denying that she had any interest in Lelouch.

* * *

Half an hour later Kallen had finally convinced Shirley that she had no interest in Lelouch and wouldn't be interested in him any time soon and the two had thankfully gone their separate ways.

"This is why I hate Britannians" Kallen muttered under her breath.

"What an interesting statement;" Lelouch said as he seemed to coalesce from the shadows previously unnoticed

"Shit" Kallen swore under her breath as she discretely made to grab her purse knife ready to end the life of the man before her.

"Please; there is no need for violence, I am disgusted by the actions of my countrymen as well." Lelouch

"What? But you're a Britannian!" Kallen accidentally blurted out

"Just because I am a Britannian does not mean that I share the ideals of the Emperor." Lelouch said deciding to skirt around the fact that she had revealed that she wasn't a pure-blooded Britannian.

"Why would you feel that way?" Kallen asked putting her guard back up reaching for her blade once again... Only to be stunned by the look of pure grief that darkened Lelouch's face.

"Because of my little sister..." he chocked out, "It was **my** responsibility to protect her... and I failed; I failed her so miserably"

Kallen searched for even the slightest hint of deceit in his words, only to be enraptured by the sheer pain coming from the man before her.

"She was crippled and blinded in the same incident that took our mother, the only parent we ever knew, from us from that moment on to _**Britannian**** Society**_ at large she was nothing more than a piece of trash... one day I was inattentive for just a minute, A MINUTE!, and when **I came back she had been KIDNAPPED!**" the sheer wrath with which he finished his tale and the way he spat Britannian Society cleared any doubts that Kallen had that the man before her was just your 'typical Britannian' He knew the true meaning of pain, of anger... of loss... just as the Japanese did.

It took her enough time to come out of the shock of realizing that the man before her understood the pain of losing everything that mattered that he had managed to compose himself again.

"I'm sorry that you had to see that miss Stadtfeld; it's just that when I get started I can't stop until I finish... you understand" he said even as he had to wipe away the newly formed tear tracks.

"What would you do if you could?" Kallen asked so stunned she was by the passion that she had just seen in a man that she had up until that moment considered aloof...

"What would I do, If I were in a position to do so I would find my sister and grant my her wish..."

"What was that?" Kallen asked feeling like she was about to get to the heart of what really drives Lelouch

"I would create a world where the strong protect the weak, a gentle world where all are equal under the eyes of the law regardless of any _qualifiers. _She only wanted a world where everyone can be happy..."

After a time of awkward silence Lelouch excused himself saying, "I'm sorry that i monopolized that conversation but I must be going... Milly has me running a job for the student council and I shouldn't be taking so long..." he reached for and grasping Kallen's hand before planting a kiss on the back of her hand causing her to blush involuntarily, "I am sorry to talk and run, but I must say it is nice to know there is at least one girl on campus who is neither obsessed with me, or tries to order me around... Farewell miss Stadtfeld, I look forward to the next time we can talk."

It wasn't until he was out of sight that Kallen realized she was blushing and involuntarily thought '_That's why I hate Britannians'_

* * *

The following weekend Lelouch was nowhere to be found on the Ashford Campus as he made his first trip beyond Tokyo and its ghettos, He had tracked down Kyoshiro Tohdoh and his Four Holy Swords, the quintet who were known throughout the area as the best warriors of the JLF, were likely to be inside a small hideout following a failed raid on a Britannian military convoy. Lelouch made his way through the defenses of the safe house knocking out only the guards that he absolutely had to, dodging patrols and avoiding setting off any alarms and was pleasantly surprised when he managed to enter the dojo, being in it was nostalgic, his memories of training under the general being fond despite his dislike of physical exercise.

"It seems we have a guest." Tohdoh spoke suddenly while he and his swords meditated in the dojo, the four holy swords quickly jumped up drawing their blades ready for combat.

"It would seem that your senses haven't dulled in the least these past few years Sensei; though it would seem that your 'swords' still have much they need to learn."

Chiba being the nearest of the swords to the sound of the voice charged at it only to be surprised to find no-one in the shadowed corner of the room where the voice had come from.

"They really need to learn to pay attention to their ears." Lelouch Observed

"It seems to be so, Chiba, Ashahina, Senba, Urabe ALL of you stand down, if he were here to kill us all four of you would be dead now, isn't that right; Lelouch Vi Britannia?"

"It would seem that you are as astute as ever Sensei." unfortunately the mere mention that they were in the presence of a Britannian prince set off alarms in the heads of all four of the Swords.

Seeing that there would be no progress right then Lelouch revealed his location and while the other three swords maintained their calm Nagisa Chiba Charged him only to see him apparently dissolve before her before appearing in front of General Tohdoh and bowed saying "Konichi wa; Tohdoh-Sensei" completing a traditional greeting before kneeling in front of his former sensei.

Seeing this Chiba tried to strike while the prince's guard was down only for Tohdoh to block her strike with his own blade "You will show the proper respect to your fellow student Nagisa Chiba."

Sitting down again once Chiba had finally sheathed her sword, Tohdoh commented "To think that the laziest student I have ever taught would be the one to Rediscover Shukuchi"

This statement caused a commotion among the Swords, with just cause, after all according to legend the technique had been lost for thousands of years and even then... "Gomenasai Tohdoh-san, but are you saying that this Britannian prince is counted among the Sennin?", Urabe interrupted, if true then they would have stood no chance defeating the man before them, after all it is impossible to win a duel to the death with one who cannot die.

"I wouldn't know, however the battle prowess of someone with such an ability would be augmented so far as to make them seem impossible to kill." Tohdoh said. "And I don't think that this young man would seek the curse of eternal life, would you, Lelouch?"

"I don't have any real desire to test that theory either... Regardless, I didn't come to show off a new ability as you well know sensei; have you heard anything about either Suzaku or Nunnally?" Lelouch asked his old sensei knowing that the JLF might collect information that the Britannians would consider insignificant.

At this question Tohdoh's face grew dour "No I have not heard about either of them, as far as I know they are both dead. Why? Have you found information that says otherwise?"

"Indeed I have strong reason to believe that both are still alive and that one or both of them may still be present in Asia; I returned to Japan because it is the last place either of them were seen.

* * *

After a few more hours spent with his old Sensei Lelouch struck a deal with Tohdoh, should either of them find information they would inform the other at a monthly meeting. Other than that neither would expose the other, and the only place where they would cross swords would be on the battlefield. As Lelouch Vi Britannia vanished into the night Tohdoh commented "Whether For good or for ill, Lelouch Vi Britannia will change this world."

* * *

When he showed back up on campus Shirley Started demanding to know where he went, fussing about how he should take things more seriously, when he cut her off "I was visiting an old friend." before pushing past the stunned girl to get in his seat.

* * *

A/N: Well i hope you all enjoyed this Chapter; the next chapter is already started so it should take less time to get out.


End file.
